planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/it's a new improved character list
Reanimated Ron "BBIISSCCUUIITTSS!!" As sane as his name might seem, Reanimated Ron is insane but not to the point of being a psychopath. Of course, you're gonna need to get past all of his antics if you wanna like him... because he hates chickens and anyone with "Chuck" in their name that's not an actual human. Also, he hates Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, because... well, a bunch of theories, including Chuck and Billy having "(x)er" in their name. Also because they're both related to chickens. Let's not forget he keeps comparing Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg to one of Chuckshare's creations blindly. What else? Oh yeah, he says "Rolly = genderbent Chuck Stella from Angry Birds, Bantam = bulky Chuck, Chick = Chuck but ONE letter off", which comes off as ridiculous. Don't tell him you love anything that's related to chickens or the name "Chuck". Oh, yeah, he likes Paper Jam. *'STATS' **TBA! **LV: 22/100 *'MOVESET' **TBA! **''Super Nuclear Bombs'': Basically, kills everything (except your allies) instantly! But it can't be used until the next sector. It can't either be used on mini-bosses or bosses. Bubbly G. "Happiness comes in bubblegum!" Bubbly G., aka Bubbly name redacted is basically a really happy redacted. Sure, she's obsessed with friendship, but not to the point where she tries and force her enemies to be her friends. Rather, she beats up any REALLY evil enemies, and basically find ways to make her "not really evil" enemies into friends. Usually, she's called in when there's a school bully, and also, she has bubblegum powers! What? Not enough? Okay. *'STATS' **HP: 120 (+5) **AT: 80 (+10 per 5 levels) **DF: 20% **LVL: 20/100 **CL: Confection *'MOVESET (normal)' **''Gum Slap'': Do AT Confection damage. **''Bubblegum Bomb'': Do AT/enemies Confection damage. Heal for 50% if the enemy dies. *'MOVESET (props)' **''Props to You!: Do 'AT' Windy damage. Do 'AT*2' Windy damage instead if the enemy is Bouncy. **''Triple Jump: Do AT Windy damage to three enemies. Can repeat. My Main Complaints #When it comes to your stats, you have no way on deciding your '''HP, which comes off as real cheap. The rules don't even state that you can't determine the HP. Come on, lots of games have enemies at the same level as a certain enemy, yet have better HP than them! #*I discovered this while I was making Health Diamond, Eco-Freak, and Greenhouser (former two are my versions). I wanted Health Diamond to have 50 starting HP, Eco-Freak with 30 (being a glass cannon), and Zaley to have 40 and gain 10 HP every 10 levels. What did he do? Jump right in and smack me in the face! #*The reason why the whole "start with 20 HP gain 5 every level" exists is for, apparently, simplicity. #*Basically, if you want to put this into context, you can't have a glass cannon. You CAN have a tank but all that you need to do is a simple defense increase. #By speculation, if you don't have your stats up, your characters basically are weak. But TSRITW's characters feel too strong and OP. #This isn't related to movesets or something, but ''TSRITW, you always expect me to know everything!' Just like how Cloudy thinks Total is a Numberlemon (which by the way, is unknown), TSRITW thinks I know Luna's moveset. Trust me, this is judging books by its cover! TSRITW, what are you gonna say when you see something that looks similar to Numberblocks but different in premise?! You gonna say "NUMBERBLOCK RIPOFF!!!"? #*The same goes with you and "copycat" characters. When Edgy stole people's identities, he has been classified as too powerful, making Jack look like a chump when in reality he's even MORE powerful.